Reunited Again
by fanficgirl78
Summary: What if Nicole was attacked in a different way by Xander. Fans of Brady/Theresa and Xander/Nicole stay away from this one. A Bricole Story


Reunited Again

It's been a couple days since Brady brought Tate home from the hospital. Brady is holding Tate. Brady says "I love you, son I still can't believe I am a father." "I will do my best to take care of you." Brady kisses his cheek. Then his cell phone rings and it's Daniel. Daniel says "Can you come to the hospital and meet me in my office." Brady says "Yeah, I will by there soon."

Maggie walked in. Brady says "Maggie, Daniel just called me to meet him at his office." "Can you watch Tate for awhile." Maggie says "I would love to."

Brady got to the hospital and went to Daniel's office. Daniel says "Thanks for coming, Brady." "Why don't you sit down?" Brady says "Is this about Tate." Daniel says "No its' about Nicole." "I know you two are still best friends and I think she needs you." "Nicole has been admitted." Brady says "For what." Daniel says "I don't know how to say this so I will just come out and say it." "Nicole was sexually assaulted in her office tonight by Xander Cook." Brady says "oh my god, I never trusted that sob." "Has he been arrested?" Daniel says "No not yet." Brady says "I need to see her." Daniel told him the room number.

Brady walks in and sits on the bed. Brady hugs her. Brady says "It's not your fault." Nicole says "I was doing research on him and learned that he had served time for murder." "I was leaving my office and he was right there." Brady says "Do you want to talk about." Nicole says No, not yet." Brady says "You know that I'm gonna be here for you." Nicole says "I know, thank you." Brady says "I'm going to go and let you sleep, but I will be back in the morning." Brady kisses her forehead. Brady leaves.

Brady got home. Brady says to Victor and Maggie "I need to talk to you." "I met Daniel in his office and he told me Nicole was sexually assaulted by Xander Cook tonight at her office." "She can't go back to her place alone when he's still on the loose." "I would like for her to stay here with me so I can watch out for her." Victor says "even though I don't like her I don't wish that upon anyone." "Of course she can stay here." Brady says "Thanks, grandfather." Maggie says "I put to Tate to bed." Brady says "thanks, Maggie. I will go and check on him." Brady goes upstairs.

Brady walks into the nursery and looking down to Tate. Brady went to bed. But a few hours later got up when Tate was crying and fed him and rocked him to sleep. Brady went back to bed.

The next morning Brady took care of what he had to do. Next going to the hospital, Nicole getting released.

Brady walks in her room. Brady says "Did you get any sleep last night." Nicole says "some but I'm having nightmares." Brady wishes she hadn't gone through this. Brady sits down on the bed. Brady says "I'm going to be very worried about you if you go back to your place so come home with me so I can watch out for you." Nicole says "Is it okay with Victor and Maggie." Brady says "Yes." Nicole says "I want to get some things from my place first." Brady says "We can do that." Nicole gets released.

Brady drives Nicole to her place and packs up couple duffel bags and some other things. They got to mansion. Brady shows Nicole to her room close to his and the nursery. Brady says "Whenever you are ready to talk about it I will be here to listen." Nicole says "I suppose I should and not hold it in." Brady says "It might make you feel better to open up to me." Nicole says "I was working late I was just finding out that Xander served time for murder I got up opened the door and there he was." He pushed me over to my desk and he got on top of me." "I told him no but he was so strong." He didn't stop. Nicole starts crying. Brady hugs her. Brady says "its okay I'm right here my friend." Nicole says "Is your son across the room." Brady says "Yes, you can meet him when you feel up to it." "Why don't you get some sleep." Brady leaves. Brady goes to the nursery and grabs Tate.

Brady takes Tate downstairs. Brady sits down and holds Tate. Hope walked in. Brady says "Hope, what's being done to catch Xander." Hope says "I was told Nicole is staying here." Brady says "Yes, she is she's sleeping at the moment." Hope says "It's alright then I can tell you and you can tell her." "Xander Cook has been arrested." Brady says "Finally he's behind bars where he belongs." "Nicole will be happy." "You want to hold Tate." Hope says "I would love to." Hope grabs Tate and holds him. Hope says "he is a handsome fella." Brady says "how are things with Aiden." Hope says "great." Brady says "I'm so happy for you and Aiden." Hope says "I should get back to my desk but I thought I would come over and tell you the happy news in person." Brady takes Tate. Brady says "Thanks, Hope." Hope leaves.

Brady takes Tate up to his crib and puts him down. Brady checks on Nicole who was awake. Brady says "You sleep any." Nicole says "some." Brady says "Hope was just by and said Xander Cook has been arrested." Nicole says "Good." "I want to meet Tate." Brady says "let's just wait until tomorrow." Nicole says "okay."

The next day Nicole got a call from the hospital that all of her tests were negative. Nicole says to Brady "all of my tests were negative." Brady says "that's good." "You feeling up to meeting Tate." "If you think it will be hard on you don't have to meet him." Nicole says "no, I want to meet him." Brady goes and gets Tate. Brady puts Tate in her arms. Nicole says "he's handsome, Brady. Brady says "I know it's not easy holding a baby when you have lost 2." Nicole says "I still think about them but I had to move on." Brady days "You want to feed him." Nicole says "Sure." Brady hands her the bottle. Nicole feeds Tate. Nicole says "Thanks, Brady.

A few nights later during the night Nicole couldn't sleep so she went into Tate's room and looked down at him. Then Tate started to cry. Nicole picks him up and sits in the chair and holding him and rocking him. Nicole says " Come on, Tate go back to sleep." "I wish you were my son and Brady walks in. Brady says " I know this would be hard on you and now it's bringing up old feelings." "Go back to your room." "I will get him back to sleep." Nicole went back to her room. Brady rocked Tate and got him back to sleep.

Brady walks into Nicole's room. Nicole is crying and Brady holds her. Brady says "You need to talk to someone I will call Marlena in the morning and if she will give me a name." Brady stayed til she was sleep.

The next morning Brady called Marlena and got a name from her. Brady called this woman and made an appointment for Nicole. Nicole came down. Brady says "You have an appointment at 10:30." Nicole says "Thanks, Brady" Awhile later Nicole left to go to her session.

Theresa came by and picked up Tate. Couple hours later Nicole came back. Nicole says "Where's Tate." Brady says "Theresa came by and got him." How was your session?" Nicole says "It was fine." Brady says "You know I'm always here for you." Nicole says "I know that and thank you."

A few days later Theresa came back with Tate. Theresa says I need talk to you, Brady." "This is hard to say but I will just come out and say it." "I'm not mother material I tired my best." "You can have sole custody of Tate, I'm moving back to California." "I have already said my goodbye to him." Brady says "all right if that's how you feel." Theresa hugged Brady and left.

Nicole came down. Nicole saw Tate and smiled. Brady says "You won't believe what just happened.." "Theresa is giving me sole custody of him and she is going back to California." Nicole says "oh my I bet that was hard for her." Brady says "yeah it was."

The next few days Nicole is going to sessions. Brady has been thinking about something but he's not sure he is ready to talk to Nicole about it. But he decided this was something he wanted more than anything and he would talk to her and not push her.

One day Brady and Nicole are alone at the house. Brady says "I have been some thinking and since Theresa is out of the picture." "You have always wanted to be a mother." "We have a chance to raise Tate together." "If you can love me again." Nicole says "Oh Brady, I never stopped loving you." Brady says "that's good because I never stopped loving you either." "We can be a family." "Now listen I am here for you as long as it takes to get over what happened to you." "I know you won't be ready for an intimate relationship for awhile but I'm willing to wait until you are ready." Nicole says "Oh Brady that means everything to me." Nicole hugs Brady. Then Tate cries. Brady says "You want go get him and bring him down." Nicole says "Okay." Nicole went upstairs. Nicole picks him up.

Nicole came down with Tate. Nicole is holding him and says "your daddy still loves me and we are going to be a family." Nicole feeds him and burps him. Brady looks at Nicole with Tate and thinking she's meant to be a mom. Brady hugs them both.

One day Brady went out and bought engagement ring and came back home. Brady found Nicole in the nursery holding Tate and looking at then was so sweet. Brady says "I love you, Nicole Walker." "Will you marry me." Nicole says "Yes, I will marry you Brady but I am not sure when I will be ready." Brady says "That's fine I will wait as long as you want me to wait." "Do you think you will be ready in six months?" Nicole says "I should be." Brady kisses Nicole.

Six months later Nicole has finished seeing her therapist. Nicole says to Brady "I'm ready to be your wife any day and I mean your wife in others ways to." Brady says "You are ready to be intimate with me." Nicole says "Yes." Brady says "Okay, let's do a small wedding here at the house." Nicole says "okay." They started making a quest list and set the date for 2 weeks from now.

Two weeks later it is Brady and Nicole's wedding day. The ceremony has started and Brady and Nicole are husband and wife. The reception at the house also.

That night they went to the Salem Inn. Brady says "Are you sure you are ready." Nicole says "Yes." Next Brady and Nicole made love.

The next morning they picked up Tate and they went on there honeymoon to Hawaii. In Hawaii they had spent a lot of time with Tate and of when Tate was sleeping they were in bed. A week later they came back home.

Two months later Nicole isn't feeling well. Nicole made an appointment with a doctor. Nicole wasn't going to worry Brady until she knew something. Kayla took some blood and sent it to the lab. Kayla says "I know you are waiting so I will call you as soon as they are back."

Brady and Nicole have moved into a nice house. Nicole went upstairs and holding Tate. Nicole says "I don't want to get my hopes up but I hope your daddy and I just gave you a sibling." A couple hours later Kayla calls Nicole with the test results. Nicole is happy.

Then Brady came home later when Nicole is trying to fix up his favorite meal. They ate. Brady says "that was very good but why all of my favorites." Nicole says "I have some news from my doctor." "For the past few weeks I haven't been feeling well." Brady says "why didn't you tell me." Nicole says "I went and saw Kayla and she ran a blood test and I'm pregnant it's a miracle." Brady says "our baby as he puts his hand on her tummy. Brady kisses Nicole.

Three months later Nicole is five months pregnant. One day they an appointment. Brady went with her. Kayla is doing the ultrasound. Kayla says "Well. Nicole you are having twins." Nicole says "what really." Kayla says "Yes." "You want to know the sex of the twins." Nicole says "yes, we want to know." Kayla says "a boy and a girl." Brady kisses Nicole. Afterward they went into her office and talked about her history. Nicole says "I will do anything to carry these babies to term." Kayla says "okay no stress and anytime you don't feel right you call me and just come in. Brady says "I will make sure she is takes it easy." They left.

Brady and Nicole went shopping and bought quite bit of stuff and started on the baby room.

Two and half months later she is seven and half months pregnant. One day Brady is working from home. Nicole says "oh god that hurts." Brady says "what is it." Nicole says "I had an contraction, it's too early." Brady says "Come on lets go to the hospital."

They arrived at the hospital. Kayla got her to a room. Kayla examined her. Nicole says "don't let my babies die." Kayla says "I would think by now the lungs have developed enough so if we have to deliver now I think they have a good chance of living a healthy normal life."

A few hours later they are in the delivery room. Nicole is pushing a lot. Kayla delivers a baby boy and girl and sends them to NICU right away. Nicole says "I want to see my babies." Brady says "honey you are tired you just rest and then we will go." Nicole was sent back to her room.

A couple hours later Nicole wakes up. Nicole says "I want to see them now." Brady helps Nicole out of bed and into the wheelchair and they go to NICU and see there babies. The doctor tells them the babies just have to gain weight. Nicole says "Lets name them Isabella Marie and Zachary James." Brady says "Thank you and I love the names." They stayed with the babies for awhile.

A couple days later Brady brings Nicole home. Brady and Nicole see there babies everyday. A month later Brady and Nicole bring home the twins.

One day they are sitting on the sofa and holding the twins along with Tate. Nicole says "I never thought I could be so happy with you and our children." Brady says "I love you, Nicole Black. Nicole says "I love you, too Brady Black. Brady kisses his wife and children.

THE END


End file.
